In the prior art, a video surveillance system has capability of basic video surveillance, and an intelligent video surveillance platform, which has capability of intelligent algorithm analysis and various intelligence related service management functions at the platform side, is an important functional extension to the existing video surveillance system.
As a typical application of the intelligent video surveillance, a method for counting headcount based on image analysis has drawn sufficient attention. Headcount counting plays different roles in different applications. As to a shopping mall, it could be used to count customer flow (flow volume) and to analyse the temporal and spatial distribution of the customer flow, which are important data for improving the personnel allocation and the quality of service of the shopping mall; as to a public place such as park or station, it could be used to effectively analyse and calculate internal person-density and to alarm in time, so as to prevent incidents such as congestion or stampede.
Whereas, in most cases, existing systems for counting headcount fail in solving the problem of the inaccuracy in headcount counting caused by walk side by side, occlusion of objects, and etc.